Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-5187765-20150130211311
Red's POV (I'm bored and Nyla's not going...) PART II: Good God, does she ever shut up?! '' She screamed loudly once or twice as the wind caught us and we climbed up a swinging rope-ladder that was... well, it was invisible. We were shot at a few times but the wind made it mostly impossible for both them and us. They seemed more confused than anything at the fact there was, A, another SWAT Team, and B, two teenagers climbing up thin air. I think they were slightly more surprised when said teenagers disappeared altogether as we got close enough to the helicopter to be covered by the General Invisibility Radius. Clambering into the helicopter was one of the biggest reliefs I've had in a long time. I waited for her to climb in after me and pulled in the ladder, slamming the door shut, and I ran over to the controls before the SWAT Team and the Not Team decided to shoot at the clouds anyway. Naturally I was being very productive. Nyla just collapsed on the floor, breathing as heavily as I, and looking puzzled. It was 2 minutes before she was able to stand up and mutter "we just jumped off the Eiffel Tower onto an invisible rope ladder." "State the bloody obvious..." I told her. She laughed manically as she practically collapsed once more, into the seat beside me. I sighed. "''Autopilot activated." ''said the mechanical voice. We just sat there for another few minutes staring at the sky. I was trying to decide what to do next. We had to do ''something, else we'd fall down a plothole get bored and become inactive just be wasted in the fight against The Nothing. It came flooding back to me... what had I done?! I looked at Nyla. "I...uhh..." "Yes?" "I put Waste of Space in charge of the Lucians." I admitted, blushing. "Only temporarily!" I added hastily as she started giggling uncontrollably at that bizarre thought. I suppose I'd better call him and make sure he'd not blown anything up in the past hour he'd been in charge. You'd be surprised at how much havoc he could wreak in an hour. I stood up and walked over to the conveniently placed computer bank in our physically impossibly large helicopter, and called up the Lucian Network which was of course supposed to currently be in Buckingham Palace. It would seem Waste of Space had accidentally changed it to somewhere in the Pacific Ocean. The Queen filled my screen. *rolls over laughing at my own unintended pun* Nyla's eyes widened. "Is that the Queen?" Bizzarely she had never met our mutual cousin. "RED!" She screamed loudly... "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING OF?!" I stared at my shoes and noticed one was slightly smaller than the other. Odd. I really must get that looked into, maybe The Nothing had hacked my shoes or... "ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME, PUPPY?" I looked up again. "Uh yes, Your Majesty." I could vaguely see Waste of Space trying to pull a crown off his head. It was stuck. Waste of Time was trying to help him by hitting the crown with a screwdriver. The Queen glared at them for this vandalism of her crown jewels. "What posessed you?!" she whined at me. "Hang on a minute, Liz." I walked to Nyla, took her by the arm and pulled her in front of the computer screens and sat her down. "My co-leader!" I announced to the Queen. I leaned in to Nyla. "Have fun being Leader..." I told her with a huge grin that could only have meant "lol ur rekt m9".